Peter Parker (Dimension-616)
Peter Benjamin Parker, (born August 15, 2001 as the Kryptonian, Kal-El), is an incredibly powerful alien superhero of the House of El, Earth's greatest hero, an reporter of the Daily Bugle, one of the extremely few survivors of Krypton, and the first Kryptonian of natural birth in centuries, as well as the host of the Growth Codex, operating as one of the multiverse's greatest protectors, the universe-famous superhero, stylized as the "Man of Steel", the "Man of Tomorrow", and the "Last Son of Krypton." When Kal-El's father, Jor-El, realized that Krypton was doomed, he and his wife, Lara Lor-Van, sent their son to Earth to fulfill a destiny in which he would become the savior of humanity, where he would be found by Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Richard Parker, and Mary Fitzpatrick, where he was raised in Queens, being imbued with strong moral values, and leading him to fight for truth, justice, and the American way. Eventually, Parker was informed of the imminent threat of Darkseid, and began making preparations to defend Earth from his arrival. Parker won the battle against Darkseid by mastering the ability to fly, fully embraced his Kryptonian side, pushing Apokolips away from Earth, and finally achieving his destiny by becoming Earth's greatest savior, donning the moniker of Superman. Personality As Superman, Parker is exceptionally kind-hearted, possessing a strong sense of justice, honor, good morals, empathy, honesty, patriotism, and innate selfless benevolence, and is caring, brave, and charismatic. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology/Speed Force Connection: Normally, like all Kryptonians, Peter Parker's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged up by the energy spectrum of a young or bright star, he is able to perform various inhuman feats, and as a Kryptonian, possesses abilities his father, Jor-El, deemed godlike, compared to humans, which far surpass the capabilities of humans and superhuman's alike, making him the Avengers' most powerful member, despite being the youngest member of the team at the time of his induction, and appear godlike to humans (even rivaling ancient gods in power). While generic for his race, having grown up essentially his entire life with these powers have allowed him to store up energy in greater quantities and metabolize it into his body with greater efficiency, making his abilities virtually limitless. This, combined with a lifetime experience and practice with these abilities allow him to use them with far greater control, and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. In addition, Parker also has sustained a connection to the extra-dimensional Speed Force, which has altered and supercharged his DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology. With his bones, joints, and tissue all enhanced, Parker has obtained a lean-muscular frame well-beyond peak human condition to easily handle the rigors of his powers. This includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors and kinetic impact. His connection to and understanding of the Speed Force has increased considerably since learning about it, and with a new-found instinctual control and efficiency, and his improved natural performance, Parker can perform more advanced abilities for much longer unhindered. After six months in the Speed Force, all of Parker's capacities developed to exceedingly potent levels, reaching the highest known performance. Jor-El has stated that he'd grown more powerful than he previously imagined, and the only way to know just how powerful he was, would be to continue testing his limits. Nick Fury, Tony Stark, and Natasha Romanoff have even stated that Parker is capable of single-handedly wiping out the human race, should he choose to, likening him as being stronger than a planet, and Thaddeus Ross spearheaded the creation of the Thunderbolts in order to have a team capable of combating Parker. Overall, Parker is an incredibly powerful being, with his cousin, Kara Danvers, even referring to him as "the most powerful man in the universe", thus making Parker one of the most, if not the most powerful being in the entire multiverse. ** Solar Energy Absorption: While Parker's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum of a young or bright star, the stored up energy allows him to use his powers without constant exposure to the solar radiation until finally depleted. Yet, as his body is near-constantly exposed to such energy, and able to passively absorb it, this essentially keeps his reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries he does manage to sustain. In addition, if every deprived of his powers, Parker can quickly regain his full power by small sun radiation *** Accelerated Healing Factor/Regenerative Healing Factor: Parker's solar charged metabolism accelerates his healing, and allows him to burn calories at a fast rate making him resilient to gaining weight. As a result, Parker is able to enjoy the luxuries of eating a variety of food without fear of becoming obese. **** Atmospheric Adaptation: While Parker usually does require oxygen, his physicality allows him to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it. **** Contaminant Immunity: Parker has an immunity to all forms of diseases and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to be inebriated, or intoxicated by drugs, or alcohol from Earth, he does not drink, and possesses a strong dislike for alcohol. **** Self-Sustenance: Due to the effects of a yellow sun, Parker's physical needs are greatly reduced, or completely removed, as he does not need to eat, or sleep unless he has to. This extends to him being able to survive in harsher environments, such as outer space, and underwater, able to withstand the conditions. *** Extended Longevity: As a Kryptonian, Parker's lifespan is considerably longer than a normal human, and likewise ages slower. Natasha Romanoff commented that Parker looks like a fourth-grader, despite being a teenager. *** Flight: Parker is able to manipulate his own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel himself through the air at tremendous hyper-sonic speeds, much faster than he can travel by foot. As such, he is able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere, and near the planet's orbit. James Olsen once described him as being the fastest of all Kryptonians in terms of flying. **** Levitation: Parker can levitate using his flight abilities. As such, he possesses the ability to fly in the air, while sleeping, which has been referred to as "Sleep Flight." *** Heat Vision: By concentrating every solar energy reserve in his body, Parker can emit red energy beams of variable intensity, and temperature from his eyes. Due to his control over the beams, he has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions, and fires, and physically repelling, disintegrating meteorites, melting objects very deep in the ground, or potentially damaging, and repelling enemies with similar durability, even when weakened, making it useful in combat, even able to overpower other people with heat vision powers in seconds. At full power, the beams could overload a target with energy. However, Parker has personally utilized his heat vision for more mundane purposes, such as heating up beverages, and cooking food. *** Invulnerability: With his cells supercharged with solar energy, Parker's bodily durability is considerably stronger than even the densest of Earth's metals, such as steel. This has earned him the moniker of "Man of Steel", as he is both seemingly invincible to injury, as well as all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with his skin, as well as acting courageously in battle. He is immune to most forms of extreme punishment. Bruce Banner even stated that Parker is "invincible". Due to his lifelong time in the young sun, Parker's durability is stronger than his cousin, Kara Danvers, as well as other Kryptonians who appeared on Earth. Despite this, their similar momentum of strength, and durability allow them to injure Parker in combat, as his invulnerability, while incredible, can be broken. He can be overwhelmed if he fights beings of equal, or even superior strength. **** Elemental Resistance: Parker feels no pain when exposed to harmful elements like rocks, fire, electricity, and ice, able to turn a piece of coal after it was used to cook a patty into a diamond, without much effort, or pain, as a gift for Rachel Roft. **** Extreme Temperature Resistance: Parker feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat or cold, and is able to casually defrost himself by absorbing solar energy, as well as extinguish the flames on his shirt once by casually patting them, each without discomfort, or fear. This was further reinforced when he didn't flinch when he removed a hot pan from an oven with his bare hands. *** Superhuman Breath: Parker is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from his mouth, which are similar to tornadoes, and force winds. He can also cause the temperature of his breath to drop to sub-zero levels, therefore able to freeze nearly anything instantly. *** Superhuman Senses: Parker, as a Kryptonian, possesses heightened senses, including acute hearing, and olfactory senses that surpass those of any superhuman level, including Matt Murdock's. He claims to constantly feel numerous things, including balance, direction, minuscle changes in air density, vibrations, and blankets of temperature variations that are usually imperceptible to human beings. His superhumanly enhanced senses grants him tremendous awareness of his surroundings on a wide range, making him extremely alert to danger. **** Superhuman Hearing: Parker has super-sensitive ears that are sharper than a bat's, and can perfectly pick up sounds from miles away, and even through structures, being extremely acute. He can clearly hear conversations, heartbeats, and even breaths from miles away, although it is much more clear to him if they were meters away. Parker can focus on what he hears, and by focusing on the change of people's heartbeats, Parker is able to predict how they feel, and what actions they'll take, such as attack, or run. Parker is also able to effectively keep track of the movements of his enemies by listening to their breaths, and the sound of their weapons cutting through the air. Parker's hearing also makes him an adept thief, as he is able to successfully bypass combination safe's. *** Superhuman Speed: Similar to his superhuman strength, the solar energy within Parker's cells enable him to propel himself at super-sonic speeds, both through flight, and on foot, as well as accelerate his movements, and reactions to velocity sufficient to catch a speeding bullet with his bare hands, and perceive the world in slow motion. Should he not restrain himself in battle, Parker can move at even greater hypersonic speeds, commonly using his speed to appear and disappear faster than most people can notice, as well as change in and out of his superhero disguise within seconds. More impressively, Parker does not only rely on solar energy for his speed, as his connection to the Speed Force, also provides him another source for superhuman speed, to the point where he is quite possibly the fastest Kryptonian and speedster alive, with the Speed Force enhancing his solar charged cells when running. **** Accelerated Perception/Superhuman Perception: While using his superhuman speed, Parker sees everything much slower, allowing him to move with precision and accuracy within very quick moments. **** Superhuman Reflexes: Parker's reflexes are so fast, he can respond to attacks within seconds. **** Time Deacceleration: Parker can generate enough centrifugal force to stop Earth's rotation, along with time itself, at just over Mach 7, although he does require the help of another individual who possesses superhuman speed, and can run at least to Mach 7. Abilities * Superhuman Genius-Level Intellect: Parker holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius, even to the point of being at computational levels. His mind works sharply and with extreme speed, far surpassing most, if not all exceptionally intelligent humans. Even at his youth, Parker was deemed a genius by S.H.I.E.L.D. among mankind, mastering virtually all known fields of academics. His lifelong training, combined with his Kryptonian heritage has allowed him to refine his intellectual aptitude to the highest degree, quite possibly making him the most intelligent being in the universe. Being highly intellectual, and emotionally perceptive, Parker can easily see through most lies, and accurately deduce the truth and character of most people. S.H.I.E.L.D. has remarked, compared to Parker, the most intelligent super-genius on Earth are impressive by Terran standards. This makes him the most intelligent individual in Dimension-616, and one of the most, if not the most intelligent individual in the entire multiverse. ** Master Leader: Parker can inspire people to be the best versions of themselves, and can sometimes inspire criminals to do the right thing without resorting to violence. ** Master Strategist/Master Tactician: Parker is extremely sharp, and intuitive, able to quickly analyze the situation before him to understand the true nature before him. Parker is also able to accurately calculate the level of power needed to defeat his enemies without killing anyone, or destroying anything. * Master Brawler/Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist: Parker has proven himself to be a highly skilled, and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, martial artist, and an extraordinary fighter, as his combat skills are sufficient enough to be able to not only fight on par against other very physically powerful experts of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, but also even defeat them single-handedly, utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. He is able to effectively use his opponent's own momentum against them, and is a proficient master of both offensive and defensive techniques. Parker's supreme combat skills supplemented by his physical prowess enable him to overpower even the strongest opponents. When not holding back or caring about the lives of other people on the battlefield, Parker has proven to be near unstoppable in terms of fighting his opponents. Parker's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and defeat them. Parker is one of the most, if not the most deadliest combatant in the entire multiverse. Category:Articles Written By Marvel-DC Unity